Button
by p-sama7
Summary: If there was one part of the ship that saw the most action, it certainly wasn't the bridge. not so subtle Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, and Scotty/Bones.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its awesome characters.

This story happened because, well, I love the movie and have recently started watching the Original Series. I hear the phrase 'to be the fly on that wall' a lot and this story was inspired from not wanting to be the fly per se but really, because I wanted to know what the button thought.

Hehe

Warning: Male/Male but nothing explicit.

ENJOY!

The Button

If one could choose to be any part of the ship the 'U.S.S. Enterprise' they would more than likely choose something more extravagant like being a part of the bridge. The part of the ship that saw the action; saw the brave star fleet members protect and defend the ship from its enemies, the part of the ship that saw all the glory that was being part of the Enterprise.

But the bridge didn't see all the action.

If there was one part of the ship that saw the most action, more than the engine room, more than the dining hall, more than the ever legendary Captain Kirk's quarters, and yes, even more than that blasted bridge that got all the glory, it was the elevator.

The 'stop' button in the elevator to be exact.

Do you know how many times that poor button had been pressed, slammed, and smashed against in the fits of passion on this ship. The button would laugh at the so called 'action' that the bridge claimed to have, and it scoffed at the tables in the briefing rooms.

No.

The button would remain silent though, but how could it brag about the action it saw in its confined space of the elevator. It wouldn't compare notes with the other parts of the ship on what recent activities were happening because if there was one thing the button was good at, it was keeping secrets.

It would never talk about how Spock's unnaturally warm fingers would press him harder than needed during a debate with Captain Kirk and maybe a little harder if Bones was in elevator at the same time. It would seem that those men would never get along. Kirk seemingly always cocky even though he owed a lot to the 'green goblin' as Bones would say when talking about Spock under his breath.

Personally, the button knew that if Spock was in the elevator, something very interesting was going to happen.

A fight with Uhura, mainly with her doing the talking while Spock often said very little when the woman was mad at him, and it seemed whatever he did say only served to make her yell louder. The button wasn't very surprised when it was thumped so hard it was afraid of breaking on the day that Spock and Uhura ended their relationship.

The button was surprised however to be pressed, rather nervously, by Captain Kirk a week later. The elevator stopping and suddenly Spock was shoving the captain against the wall. The button was almost afraid for the captain's safety for a short few moments; that was, until the button finally realized what was going on.

The captain pulling on the Vulcan's hair, Spock grinding against his superior office roughly causing both of the men to moan. Kirk whispering little things to Spock that would almost receive a smirk from normally stoic alien, the button almost wished he could've heard what was said.

And then a pattern started.

There would be a fight, usually between Kirk and Spock over some issue over what action the crew should take then the very next day (or hour depending on how violent the disagreement got) the two would be going at it like hormonal crazy teenagers. It started happening so often that the button was no longer surprised by the sight of the ship's captain up against a wall, his pale legs wrapped tightly around the scrawny body of Spock who was more than happy to obey any command the captain gave him at that moment.

And then it seemed a fad was started.

Sure, Kirk and Spock going at it wasn't something that surprised the button anymore but it hadn't been prepared for the timid fingers of a certain Navigator to press him eagerly. Apparently the Pilot hadn't expected it either but all in all it was rather touching to watch Chekov stumble over his heavily accented words in order to express his crush on Sulu.

The Pilot himself turning a bright pink before carefully pulling his younger friend into a tight embrace that ended with awkward words and a clumsy kiss. The button almost wanted to give them more time together to calm down when Chekov finally pressed it again so that they could get to the bridge but much to the button's astonishment they were able to make themselves look professional, as professional as two red faced star fleet members could look, before they made their way out.

Between Spock and Kirk, and now the shy but determined couple of Chekov and Sulu, and the occasional romp between the Enterprise personal, the button knew that it really was the piece of the ship that saw the most action. But it would never let out its secrets, it would let itself remain the piece of equipment that was forgotten.

It knew of its importance and that was all that mattered.

How many couples had it seen formed and separated, either secretively or just as a form of gossip in this enclosed space?

Nothing could surprise the button anymore.

Or so it thought.

"Gawd dimmit doct'r!" A thick Scottish accent moaned as it tumbled into the wall of the elevator, drunk and thoroughly attached to one Doctor McCoy. The doctor on the other hand swore under his breath as he pressed himself harder against the engineer.

If the button had eyes they would have been bulging.

Sure he had seen weird couplings; it happened a lot on a ship where there was no other contact than with the crew one was surrounded by for months at a time. But this was just weird, and that thought was coming from an inanimate object.

The doctor reached for the button with his empty bottle of whatever liquor was his choice that night, the bottle hitting everywhere except where it was meant to making the doctor reluctantly separate from his equally drunk partner, drop the bottle, and then hit the button a lot harder than necessary.

The button let that slide this time, because the good doctor was drunk and well, the button didn't mind the show.

"I nev'r thought you the type, doct'r." Scotty smirked with his lopsided drunken smile before he shoved the good doctor against the closed doors, covering whatever snarky remark the doctor had to comment with his mouth.

Hands were shoving and tugging at each other, it seemed to be a battle of drunken will and need, before McCoy gave out a throaty groan before wrapping one of his legs around the Scottish man's waist and then both bodies slid against the wall towards the floor with rough grunts and swears nowhere near appropriate for a ship this new to hear.

It seemed both men were tired but they made no motion to separate from each other before the kisses started. There was shuffling and groans as the older men tried to get more comfortable before they were moving again. Scottie's eyes rolling back as the doctor sucked harshly on the front of his neck and then something odd happened.

The button had never had this happen before.

A new sensation.

The elevator was moving despite the fact that the button had been pressed.

It was still moving!

Both men seemed to have realized what was happening despite their drunken state as they tried to get to their feet. It seemed however that the elevator was too quick for them as it reached its destination and stopped.

Whichever part of the ship that claimed to have the most action would never see action like this.

Scotty swore as he tried to lift the doctor off the ground before two bodies collided with their own and suddenly Kirk was on the ground on top of McCoy and Spock was standing at the door of the elevator with clear amusement as Scottie swore then laughed before he took a swig from a bottle he had apparently been saving in his coat pocket as he tried to lift his captain off the good doctor.

No, no other part of the ship would be able to say they got to see McCoy try to explain his state of undress, with a flirting Scottish man trying to touch him, to the captain; or how red faced the captain became as he realized he had almost been found out by his good friend the doctor, not really understanding what the drunk fool was muttering about.

No other part of the ship could say they got to see this, and as far as the button was concerned, it wasn't going to share this information with anyone.

After all, the whole point of a secret is in its name.

It should remain a secret.

XXX

The end.

I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

XXX

Please Review!


End file.
